Never Stop Loving You
by Nobara Anya
Summary: "Ini sudah berakhir."/"Aku tidak percaya ia mengatakan itu."/"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya!"/"Lebih baik kita benar-benar putus!" KakaFuku slight KakaSaku. Short-fic. OC. Nggak terlalu berat. RnR please?


Judul : Never Stop Loving You  
Disclaimer : MASAKO (MASAshi KishimotO)  
Rate : T  
Chara : Kakashi, Fukumi(OC)  
Warning : OC, Typo(maybe).

.

.

Nobara Anya's Fanfic,

**Begin**

.

.

Fukumi menatap tajam Kakashi. "Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Fukumi. "Aku tidak bercanda. Ibu Sakura yang mengatakannya padaku." Jawab Kakashi. Fukumi menatap lantai. Tangannya bergetar. "Baiklah."

.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Fukumi. Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu. Semua orang berkata begitu." Ucap Kakashi. "Jadi kau lebih percaya mereka dibandingkan denganku?" tanya Fukumi terkejut. "Bukan karena itu, Fukumi. Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu. Aku sekarang mencintai Sakura." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Fukumi langsung memukul keras pipi Kakashi. Wajahnya menunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sejenak Kakashi terkejut melihat reaksi yang Fukumi timbulkan. "Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang." Ucap Fukumi dingin. Kakashi tak lagi berkata-kata. Ia memutar badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Fukumi.

Limbung, tubuh itu segera tumbang mencium lantai jika saja tak ada yang menahannya. Shizune datang untuk menahan tubuh Fukumi. "Fu-Fukumi-chan? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Shizune gelagapan. Ia sendiri pun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. Apa lagi reaksi Fukumi. "Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu." ucap Fukumi, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? Kulihat kemarin kalian masih baik-baik saja." Ucap Shizune bermaksud bertanya.

Fukumi berdiri tegak, walaupun masih terhuyung. "Aku mau pulang." Ucapnya singkat.

.

Dari tadi Fukumi hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya tanpa meminumnya sedikitpun. Matanya masih tertuju pada dua orang yang duduk di meja yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Kau tidak makan, Fukumi?" tanya Shizune, khawatir dengan keadaan Fukumi. Masih tidak menjawab, matanya tetap fokus pada Kakashi dan Sakura yang tertawa-tawa di pojok ruangan.

Kali ini Kakashi memegang tangan Sakura, lalu menciumnya. 'Krak!' sumpit malang yang ada di tangan Fukumi patah menjadi dua. Belum lagi mata Fukumi yang kini mendelik tajam menatap mereka yang masih enak-enak bercengkrama di sana. "Fukumi...?" Shizune menatap khawatir Fukumi. Benar-benar prihatin. "Fukumi!" panggil Shizune pada akhirnya. Fukumi gantian langsung mendelik tajam pada Shizune. "Hei... aku hanya... uhh," nyali Shizune langsung ciut. Mata elang milik Fukumi itu terlalu menusuk keberaniannya hingga kempes. Sekarang Shizune tak berani lagi menegur Fukumi. Menatap matanya saja tak berani. Apa lagi menasehatinya.

Fukumi menyadari kesalahannya pada Shizune. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." ucap Fukumi, walaupun masih dingin. "Sudah, sekarang kau gunakan sendok ini saja, dari pada mematahkan sepasang sumpit lagi." ucap Shizune, mengambilkan Fukumi sebuah sendok. "Terimakasih." Fukumi mencoba tersenyum. Tapi hasilnya sama sekali tidak manis.

"Hei, kalian!" panggil seorang pria dari belakang Shizune. "Genma-kun?" sapa Shizune dengan rona di pipinya. "Shizune-chan, Fukumi, jadi gosip itu benar, yah?" tanya Genma, duduk di sebelah Shizune. Fukumi tak menjawab. Sorot matanya tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Kakashi walaupun sudah mulai menelan satu-dua lembar ramennya. "Uh, tentang Fukumi dan Kakashi?" tanya Shizune berbisik. Genma mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakannya di dekat Fukumi." bisik Shizune lagi. Genma mengangguk, mengerti.

Sementara itu, Kakashi dan Sakura mulai meninggalkan mejanya. Fukumi yang melihatnya mengikuti langkah mereka dengan tatapannya. Mereka keluar dan sepertinya kembali ke kampus. "Aku pergi dulu, Shizune." Ucap Fukumi, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Kakashi dan Sakura. Tidak secara diam-diam. Ia hanya berjalan biasa-biasa saja dari belakang mereka. Menatap mereka tajam dari belakang. Yah, mungkin itulah satu-satunya apa yang bisa disebut 'diam-diam'.

'Apa itu?!'

Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura dan merangkul bahunya.

Baiklah, ini mulai membuatnya muak. Fukumi berhenti mengikutinya dan berbelok ke salah satu lorong. Terus berjalan dan menuruni tangga hingga sampai di lantai satu. Kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat parkir. Dari puluhan moge yang berjejer rapi di sana, Fukumi bisa mengenali sebuah moge berwarna silver. Di sudut lainnya, terlihat sebuah moge berwarna putih. Yah, moge silver itu milik Kakashi. Moge putih itu baru milik Fukumi. Fukumi pun langsung menyambar helmnya dan mengendarai motor cantiknya itu keluar dari tempat parkir.

.

Fukumi meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di meja belajar. Ponsel yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya sendiri itu masih setia menemaninya bahkan setelah dua tahun. Benar, ponsel touch-screen itu adalah ponsel yang sudah menemani suka dukanya bersama Kakashi, mengingat sudah dua tahun mereka berpacaran. Benar. Besok adalah harinya. Hari ulang tahun masa pacaran mereka. Fukumi mengambilnya, mengutak-atiknya. Sesuatu yang sering ia lakukan pada ponsel itu.

Yah, ia sudah mengisi sebuah software pelacak di ponselnya. Karena Fukumi memang ahli dalam bidang itu, ia juga menggunakan penyadap yang ia masukkan ke dalam ponsel Kakashi, tanpa Kakashi ketahui. Begitulah cara Fukumi menemukan Kakashi dimanapun ia berada. Jangan salah. Bukannya Fukumi adalah orang pencemburu. Tapi Fukumi ingin menjaga pria itu sebisa mungkin. Pemerintah bilang tahun ini adalah tahun terbanyak terjadi perampokan oleh preman jalanan.

Bukannya sombong, tapi Fukumi mengenal semua bandar-bandar preman itu meskipun tak ikut campur di dalamnya. Ia pernah ikut pertandingan beladiri jalanan dan menang. Jadi ia dihormati oleh hampir semua preman di jalanan. Jika saja ada yang berani memalak Kakashi, mungkin Kakashi bisa mengatasinya sendiri dengan menghajar mereka, mengingat Kakashi pun juga memiliki tekhnik beladiri yang hebat. Tapi jika ia tak bisa? Tentu Fukumi harus turun tangan. Ia bisa saja menghentikan serangan preman-preman itu dengan menelepon bos mereka.

'_Hei, anak buahmu menghalangi jalan pacarku._' Setidaknya itu yang akan ia katakan jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan Fukumi tak bisa datang untuk menolong Kakashi. Begitu saja sudah cukup untuk menghentikan serangan perampok-perampok itu. Kakashi pun juga sudah tahu tentang Fukumi dan pergaulannya dulu. Namun ia tahu, Fukumi adalah orang yang tinggi budayanya. Tinggi martabatnya. Fukumi tak akan dengan mudah percaya pada orang lain.

"Yah, dan hal menyebalkan terjadi." Gumam Fukumi, selesai dengan pikirannya. Fukumi menatap layar ponselnya. Bahkan Kakashi sama sekali tak menghubunginya.

Dengan cepat ia mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

_To : Kakashi H._

_Kau sedang apa, huh?_

Dan kemudian melempar ponselnya ke ranjang. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es dan minum. Ketika ia kembali ke kamar, sudah ada sebuah pesan baru.

_From : Kakashi H._

_Sedang bersama Sakura._

Jawaban Kakashi membuat hati Fukumi terasa panas. Yah, ia mengerti. Ia setuju untuk membantu Kakashi dalam hal ini. Kakashi bilang hanya sampai Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kakashi sengaja memutuskan hubungan mereka sementara untuk memacari Sakura yang akan meninggal beberapa hari lagi. Tentu saja. Fukumi tak mungkin menolak. Apa lagi, Sakura juga salah satu sahabatnya. Tapi semua ini membuat Fukumi muak.

Sewot, Fukumi tak ingin lagi bicara dengannya. Ia menonaktifkan ponselnya dan berangkat tidur.

.

Esok harinya lebih parah lagi. Fukumi sedang berjalan tenang di trotoar, dan ia melihat mereka. Berjalan bergandengan tangan mesra menuju kampus. Fukumi membiarkannya. Hatinya terasa lebih tenang hari ini. Namun yang membuatnya hampir jantungan adalah,

Kakashi mencium Sakura, di pipinya.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Fukumi langsung menyambar tangan Kakashi dan menariknya sekuat yang ia bisa. Menariknya kasar menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Sakura. Sampai di halaman belakang kampus, Fukumi berhenti dan membenturkan punggung Kakashi ke tembok. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Fukumi memendam emosinya. "Lalu apa maksudnya kau menarikku kemari? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku melakukan semua itu demi Sakura." Ucap Kakashi tenang. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan aku? Kau melupakan aku, eh?" tanya Fukumi masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tentu tidak! Sudah kubilang, kan, aku melakukan semua itu untuk Sakura. Aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya!" Ucap Kakashi. "Tapi kau milikku! Kau laki-laki-**ku**!" ucap Fukumi emosi. Kakashi terkejut bukan main. Ia melihat mata Fukumi berkaca-kaca. "Kalau kau memang mencintai Sakura, katakan saja padaku! Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam waktu seperti ini. Kalau kau memang ingin aku tidak marah-marah karena kau, lebih baik kita benar-benar putus!" ucap Fukumi.

Ponsel Kakashi berdering. Kakashi segera mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ya?" ucapnya. "Sakura kenapa?!" tanya Kakashi cepat dan keras. Fukumi terkejut. Emosinya menguap seketika. "Ya. Aku segera kesana." Ucap Kakashi. "Sakura pingsan." Ucap Kakashi pada Fukumi. "Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kau ikut, kan?" tanya Kakashi. Fukumi mengangguk.

Mereka pun berlari ke tempat parkir dan menaiki motor Kakashi menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berjalan cepat menuju IGD. "Fukumi," panggil Kakashi. Fukumi berhenti dan menoleh. "Sakura sudah dipindahkan di ruang rawat." Ucap Kakashi. "Secepat itukah?" tanya Fukumi heran. "Entahlah, aku baru menerima SMS dari Sasori, kakaknya Sakura." Jawab Kakashi.

Saat Fukumi mendorong pintu masuk ruang rawat,

"OTANJOBOU OMEDETTO, FUKUMI-CHAN!"

Banyak orang di sana. Sepertinya malah ada lebih dari 20 orang dalam satu ruangan. Sakura ada di paling depan sambil memakai topi ulang tahun. "Tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunku." ucap Fukumi bingung. "Memang ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu, Fukumi." Fukumi segera menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi di memegang seikat bunga mawar. "Hari ini tepat dua tahun kita berpacaran." Ucapnya tersenyum manis.

Fukumi terkejut. Senang, sekaligus merasa dipermainkan.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, Fukumi." ucap Kakashi. Fukumi menerima bunga mawar itu. Kakashi langsung menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir Fukumi. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku." tuntut Fukumi. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengetahui sejauh mana rasa cintamu padaku. Karena itulah, aku dan Sakura merencanakan semua ini. Mulai dari penyakit mematikan dan semuanya itu." Jelas Kakashi. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Fukumi. "Aku hanya ingin sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan." Ucap Kakashi menjawabnya. "Yah, tapi kau membuat aku benar-benar marah." Ucap Fukumi kesal.

Sakura menghampiri Fukumi dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Fukumi-Senpai." ucapnya meskipun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Apakah Kakashi yang memaksamu?" tanya Fukumi. "Ia hanya memintaku. Karena ia adalah sahabatku dari kecil, akupun menyetujuinya. sekali lagi maafkan aku." ucap Sakura. "Oh, begitu? Sudahlah. Aku memaafkan kalian." ucap Fukumi.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Selain itu, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat reaksimu. Kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyumnya. "Dasar! Bukankah sudah sejak dari awal aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu?!" ucap Fukumi. Kakashi lagi-lagi terkejut. "Ya, tapi semua gosip itu, yang membuat aku hampir percaya." Gumam Kakashi. "Kau lebih percaya pada mereka dibanding dengan aku?" tanya Fukumi tertawa kecil.

"Hampir. Karena itulah aku ingin tahu." Ucap Kakashi. "Bodoh!" ucap Fukumi benar-benar marah. Kakashi malah tertawa kecil, kemudian mengecup bibir Fukumi lagi. "Sudah, cukup marah-marahnya. Sekarang, kita layani tamu-tamu kita ini." ucap Kakashi menepuk ujung kepala Fukumi.

.

.

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu semuanya?!" tanya Fukumi. "T-tidak, Fukumi-chan! Aku baru tahu pagi ini." jawab Shizune. "Begitu? Dan kau tidak langsung mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Fukumi. "Shizune hanya tidak ingin merusak kejutannya, Fukumi." ucap Genma, membela Shizune yang mengangguk-angguk. Fukumi menghela nafas panjang. "Tahun depan akan kubalas kalian semua!" ancam Fukumi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kakashi merangkul bahu Fukumi.

"Tidak bisa." Ucapnya ringan. "Aku bisa saja." Ucap Fukumi. "Aku yakin tidak akan bisa." Ucap Kakashi lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Fukumi. "Karena sebelum tahun depan, aku pasti sudah melamarmu." Jawab Kakashi, membuat Fukumi membelalak.

.

.

Nobara Anya's Story

**FIN**

.

.

Anya : Update lagi :D  
Fukumi : Kenyataannya Anya benar-benar belum update multichap storynya. (nyindir)  
Anya : Ya, ya, maap deh ._.V  
Kakashi : Dan lagi-lagi bikin pairing aku sama Fukumi.  
Anya : Iya, dong. :D Dan akhirnya aku bisa membuat Fukumi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa XD  
Fukumi : *Marah-blushing*  
Kakashi : *Ketawa*  
Kisame : Kapan bikin pairing akunya?!  
Anya : Ngapain kau nongol disini, Kisame?  
Kisame : Pengen nyium Authornya.  
Anya : Iih, bau ikan deh! Nggak mau~! *kabor*  
All : *kenapa ia selalu kabur di saat seperti ini?*  
Anya : *balik* ya udah, _monggo_ Review-_nipun_!  
ALL : _Monggo~_!


End file.
